


I'm Ready For My Close-Up, Mrs. Hudson

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: Mrs. Hudson and her housemaid Bessie are walking home after attending a play.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Small Hobbit! Hope you had a nice day ^_^
> 
> * * *

“Did you enjoy the play then, Mrs. Hudson?” asked Bessie on the way home. 

Mrs. Hudson smiled. “Oh, yes. Very much.”

They walked on a little further.

“It’s just…” Bessie hesitated. “You’ve never seemed that keen on plays before.”

“Well, I suppose that’s true, dear.” 

Mrs. Hudson looked thoughtful.

“But Doctor Watson was so passionate about Inspector Lestrade directing an amateur version of ‘The Dashing Duke’ to raise money for the Police Benevolent Fund. And Mr. Holmes was so enthusiastic about Inspector Hopkins’s moving interpretation of the title role.”

“I see...” said Bessie.

“Also,” continued Mrs. Hudson. “Mr. Holmes was so kind, buying me tickets as a birthday treat, and the Doctor was so thoughtful, supplying us with a few necessaries for the evening. I simply _couldn’t_ say no.”

Bessie wrinkled her brow. “So… you went to support the fund?”

“Yes,” said Mrs. Hudson.

“And because Mr. Holmes was so enthusiastic about Mr. Hopkins’s moving interpretation?”

_“Yes,”_ said Mrs. Hudson.

Bessie looked doubtful. “So it wasn’t because you knew the Inspector was going to be taking his shirt off in the final scene?”

Mrs. Hudson sighed. 

She stopped, and turned to look at her housemaid.

“Bessie, dear,” she said. “As I have told you already, it was sheer _coincidence_ that at that point I happened to pick up Doctor Watson’s binoculars.”


End file.
